winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swamp Witch
"All of you over there, sacrifice yourselves. I'm creating a world without the living." The Swamp Witch (also known as Marshland Witch) is responsible for the actions of Menace, Melona, Airi, Aldra and Liliana, and trying to stop the Queen's Blade Tournament. AppearanceEdit While The Swamp Witch has never actually been seen in physical form during the Queen's Blade tournaments, she appears as a face made of fire, with the embers resembling a pair of eyes and a mouth. This could possibly be the way she shows herself, or it could be how she actually looks. RebellionEdit While possessing Werbellia, she wears a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat themed garter and a black spider-designed crotch-piece. She also carries a weapon that resembles a staff. She has black gloves with red finger tips and high boots with flame like patterns around the ankles, her outfit has several gold bands attached to it as well, one on each arm, one on each upper thigh, and one around her forehead. She also has a crest of some kind located directly under her breasts centered with a green gem. On her head she wears a small crown that holds her hair in a ponytail, the crown also has a small green gem in it with a black line running around it. She also has horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail ending in a spearhead type design though this tail is actually a part of her crotch piece. PersonalityEdit The Swamp Witch wants nothing more than to put an end to the Queen's Blade Tournaments, presumably so that she can rule over the land without much interference from a Queen. Although she is never seen by most, her presence is known and feared throughout the land. AbilitiesEdit The Swamp Witch is very well versed in black magic, being able to pull Melona, Airi and Delmore under her control and even resurrecting the Amaran Princess Menace and the dreaded pirate Liliana. She is also skilled in necromancy, capable of building an entire army of the undead. * Underworld superiority: Werbellia also has control over the underworld, capable of summoning demons at will, and has the demon's gate in her swamp lands. The underworld creatures all follow her commands. * Magical versatility and Fortune telling: Werbellia has been shown to be able to give life, grant abilities, and with her prophecy, know any information of the future that she wants. * Magical clones and copies: She was also seen creating clones of others to punish Melona. These clones are capable of performing the abilities of whomever they are. * Death and Decay magic power: The swamp witch's magic was shown to be able to cause death across the continent, slowly sucking away the life of anything in range. This however was in her much weaker body less state, and when in a vessel, her ultimate power is at her disposal. Likely meaning the death magic process will be much quicker. Her necromancy magic infused on her spirits cause instant death by touch. * Curse Manipulation: Werbellia can also use curses, due to her skills in black magic. She inflicts pain, death, or even punishments worse than death. These curses can also strip one of their powers, and make them servants of the swamp witch, via mind control. * Curse of Blindness: This is one of Werbellia's curses, resulting in the victim being blinded, eyesight lost. * Curse of suffering: This curse causes the victim to be unable to eat, or sleep, resulting in immense suffering and frustration. * Amplification Curse: This curse was used to alter the personality of the new Queen, making her more violent, and also greatly enhancing her power. * Darkness Manipulation: Werbellia also seems to have control over shadows, once using a large shadow hand to grab leina, completely catching her off guard. Though this was most likely an invisible hand, as it casted a shadow that Liliana was able to detect. * Telekinesis: The swamp witch has been shown to be capable of levitating things without touching them, as she was in her spirit form, not having any arms. In her Werbellia form, she was seen levitating her crystal ball. * Lightning Manipulation: In one of the omakes, the swamp witch was seen using lightning against Melona, punishing her with a powerful shock for her failure. The Swamp Witch is also shown to have weather manipulation of some sort, capable of creating a barrier of stormy clouds above her castle to protect the swamp. ParametersEdit Bravery: 5 Popularity: 5 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 3 Potential: 3 Experience: 5 TriviaEdit * She's voiced by Junko Minagawa. * The final boss of the PSP game SD Gundam G Generation Overworld, Code Amelias/Aplodia, seems to be inspired by her, including sharing the same voice actress in Japanese, and also similar goals and backgrounds. * Her ghostly face from the two first seasons resembles Sosai (Leader) X from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. GalleryEdit For this character's gallery, visit: The Swamp Witch/Gallery role in the series she is one of many villains,demons,and monsters sent by Agandaur and his minions to kill dracoCategory:Villains Category:Draco’s bounty hunter Category:Celtonion